Una francesa de apellido Frye
by Alegotica12
Summary: La continuacion de la historia de Camille Lumbrad en los sucesos del DLC de Jack the Ripper Camille y Evie investigan sobre los atroces crimenes de Jack el destripador, antiguo miembro de la orden y pupilo de Jacob Frye
1. Chapter 1

Y AQUÍ EL EXTRAAA! En esta historia podemos conocer los sucesos que ocurrieron con Jack the ripper, espero les guste :D 3

Capitulo 1: La francesa Frye asustada

Los susurros de las personas se oían en las calles, el miedo se sentía entre los pobladores de Whistchapel, y incluso de todo Londres, una horrible muerte empezó a aterrorizar a los pobladores de esta gran ciudad, luego de 20 años de relativa paz luego de que los asesinos liberaran Londres de las manos templarías, aquella noche una horrible muerte abatió a toda la potencia.

Los periódicos ponían en primera plana, como se encontró una prostituta con su sus intestinos afuera, nadie podía entender cuanta maldad y locura podría haber en una mente que hiciera eso, era sin duda una noticia aterradora.

Jacob miraba el periódico con profundo dolor, pero aun mas con molestia, de haber sabido que Emily tendría un final asi…no hubiera intentado nada. Pero debía ser insistente, Jack estaba allá afuera, era tan habilidoso como el, como Evie, como Leonard y Paul…como su Camille.

Un nudo se hizo en su estómago mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogar, aquella casa que compartía con su esposa y hijo, entro algo angustiados, aliviado de ver a la castaña junto a la fogata, la cual volteo a verlo con preocupacion en su mirada.

-Leí sobre el asesinato…¿que sucede Jacob?, ¿quien mato a Emily de esa forma?-interrogo la francesa a su esposo, este se limito a suspira y se acerco a ella.

-por ahora el punto es acabar con este asesino, muchas personas empiezan a tensarse, si mas asesinatos llegan podría volverse un problema-le informo.

-me encargare yo si tu…-

-no…no quiero que te encarges de nada Camille, por ahora encargate de tus deberes…-dijo Jacob tenso, Camille pensó en discutirle, pero su mirada la detuvo, y asintió, nunca había visto a si confiado esposo de esa forma.

-bien querido…solo prometerme que… que todo saldrá bien-le miro y este asintió, besando su frente.

Pero Jacob no pudo estar mas equivocada en ese momento, los asesinatos siguieron y siguieron, Whitschapel se volvió un lugar lleno se pánico ante los asesinatos que ocurrieron las semanas siguientes y aun mas, cuando un hombre de la prensa empezo a publicar las cartas de Jack el destripador, el causante de todo el temor que abarcaba Londres.

Jacob estaba totalmente tenso para ese momento, el miedo de que la hermandad supiera la verdad, de que todo se viniers abajo, viendo como sus Rooks ahora ni eran mas que criminales que atemorizaban la ciudad, y aun mas por el temor de que Camille y Thomas salieran heridos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿¡quieres que vuelva a Francia con todo esto pasando aquí!?-Camille le interrogó con notable molestia.

-¡no te lo estoy pidiendo Camille es una orden!, ¡iras con Paul quieras o no!-

-¿¡que sucede contigo!?, ¿¡por que todo esto por un simple delincuente!?-le reprimió la mujer apretando sus puños.

-¡por que no es un simple delincuente!, ¡es Jack Frye de quien hablamos!-le grito ya molesto, pero su mirada paso de ira a dolor, soltando un fuerte suspiro al ver la expresión de Camille.

-…n-no, nuestro pequeño Jack no pudo…-Camille trato de negarlo, pero ella misma fue confidente del joven, fue como su madre, el confiaba en ella y aveces le contaba cosas, le contaba como el veía el mundo, y sin dudas más de una vez Camille se asusto de Jack, pero eso no detuvo su amor hacia el, Jack era como parte de la familia, lo criaron, cuidaba a Thomas como de su sangre, entonces, ¿por que?.

Camille se dejo caer en una silla, sollozando al saber la verdad, al saber que aquel considerado su segundo hijo era ahora un asesino despiadado.

-…por eso quiero que vayas a Francia…al menos mientras me encargo de Jack, no quiero… no quiero que te dañe a ti o a Thomas Camille-dijo acercándose a acariciar su espalda.

-y-yo…yo no creí que Jack…-sollozo y se abrazo al otro-b-bien..i-ire a Francia, pero si dejo de recibir cartas tuyas yo… yo volveré, ¿entiendes?, quieras o no Jacob-le advirtió y este asintio.

Sin mas que de otra la Frye tuvo que regresar a Francia un tiempo con su hijo Thomas, el cual siguió su entrenamiento con su madre allá.

Pero el mes fue tortuoso para ella, cada carta que recibía de Jacob eran mas malas noticias, hasta que un dia, la carta no llegó, y como prometió Camille, tomo el primer tren a Londres, dejando a Thomas a cargo de su hermano Paul, aunque este insistió en que no se marchase, Camille hizo caso omiso y fue en buscar de su esposo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La francesa frye desdichada

Evie miraba Londres con nostalgia, ya hacia tiempo que no iba puesto que su hogar ahora era la india, pero tuvo que volver, y al apenas llegar las malas noticias se hicieron saber.

Un delincuente mutilador aterrorizaba Londres de nombre Jack el destripado, que ella era la última esperanza que quedaba en Londres, que habían encontrado el cuerpo mutilado de Leonard, y aun peor, su hermano estaba desaparecido, sin nadie que supiera si vivía o no.

Pero Abberline le dijo, que Camille estaba en Londres, que ella podía saber mas cosas que no quiso decirle al detective y luego de ver la primera escena del crimen y hablar un par de cosas mas con Abberline fue con Camille, encontrandole en la vieja mansion Lumbrad.

-Camille-le llamo la mujer entrando al despacho, viendo a la mujer en el sillón en lamento.

Mas aun asi alzo la vista, viendo a su cuñada, sintió alivio de verla alli, aunque se sorprendió, quizas Jacob le hizo llamar antes de su desaparición.

-Evie-se levanto y se acerco a abrazarla, esta correspondió consolándola.

-apenas llegue hoy y…ya me encuentro con todas esas cosas-explico y suspiro, mirando a la francesa - lamento tanto lo de Leonard…-le dijo y esta solo desvío la mirada.

-todo ha sido terrible…y no pude hacer nada, después de los asesinatos Jacob me ordeno que volviese a Francia con Paul, que Leonard y el se quedarían para dar caza a el destripador, no debi hacerle caso pero…no quería angustiarlo mas de lo que estaba-explico la francesa.

-entonces…dime la verdad, ¿Jack el destripador es en verdad ese joven…?-quiso asegurar Evie, viendo como su semblante caía mas.

-es asi… por eso me envió lejos, por que nuestro pequeño, al que le enseñamos todo lo que sabíamos se volvió un asesino despiadado, llegue a temer por Thomas, por todos yo…no creí que todo esto pasara, debí hacer algo antes de que Jack se volviera esto-hablo entre sollozos, sintiendo la mano de Evie consolarle.

-ni tu ni Jacob sabían sobre esto...-

-si lo sabia… Jack parecía confiar en mi, aveces en los bares se sentaba conmigo y hablaba sobre como se sentía sobre como veía el mundo… su mente esta dañada, y sin duda sentí mi corazón lleno de miedo pero lo amaba demaciado para poder hacerle algo, tan solo quise llenarlo de más amor-confeso la mujer mirando a la otra, Evie se sorprendio, sabia que Camille consideraba a Jack como un hijo propio pero no creyó que su relación fuera tan estrecha, solo suspiro.

-¿hay algo mas sobre lo que puedas decirme?-interrogo Evie, Camille medito.

-que no te fíes de los Rooks, Jack los ha tomado para si, son sus ojos y oídos en todo Londres, propagan el terror en nombre de Jack para hacer mas fuerte su reino de terror, de alli no puedo decir mas, mi ausencia no me permitió estar al tanto del caso, pero Nelly estuvo ayudando a Jacob en algunas cosas, habla con ella, quizas sepa mas-le sugirió.

Camille no era especialmente celosa, pero recordaba cuando Nelly se volvió aliada de los asesinos, pasando información y demás cosas, era tanto amiga de Evie como se Jacob, cosa que sin duda causaba recelo en Camille, pero Jacob siempre le aseguraba que ella era su esposa, y Nelly era solo una amiga y su relación no pasaba de lo profesional.

-bien, por ahora solo nos queda seguir las pistas de Jacob, y… esperar lo mejor-dijo al recordar lo que vio.

-si… si lo se-alego la castaña y miro a Evie-hare mi parte, y al vernos te dire-le dijo, esta asintió y se marcharon a investigar más cosas sobre Jack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camille bajo del tren, había ido para buscar información que Jacob le dejase, pero no había demasiado puesto que Jacob sabia que Jack podría entrar y sabotear sus avances, por esa razón fue a una posada en Whistchapel y se hospedo en su tiempo de investigación.

Camino un poco en la estación, había gente marchándose y un ambiente sombrío, todo era asi desde el inicio del terror de Jack, las personas se iban por miedo a ser víctimas de su dominación malvada, y el dolor de las partidas se sentía en el aire, Londres ya no era la ciudad tan vivaz que ella recordaba, y sin duda le llenaba de aflicción.

Unos pasos la hicieron volver a la realidad, Camille volvió su mirada a Evie, que había llegado alli.

-¿que averiguastes?-interrogó Camille.

-Nelly me contó sobre la señora Oswell, y sobre su participacion con Jack, ahora mismo habrá una fiesta en su mansión en las montañas, tomaremos el tren allá para llegar rapido-le informo, Camille asintió.

-bien, te acompañare-le dijo y ambas subieron al tren.

Al cabo de unos minutos las dos se encontraban llegando a la zona de la mansión, el tren no pensaba hacer parada alli, asi que ambas mujeres optaron por saltar del tren, y aunque la caída no fue la mas cómoda, no le dieron chance a las heridas y partieron a la mansión Oswell.

Una vez alli, acabaron con un par de vigilantes con las técnicas del miedo aprendidas en la india, asustando a varios en el proceso, llegaron a una zona alta donde se podía contemplar todo el terreno, y ambas utilizaron su vista de águila.

-bien, hay varias opciones, podemos solo entrar burlando a los guardias y llegar al despacho de la señora O, aunque al forzar la cerradura nos oirá entrar-comento Camille.

-podemos seguir al mayordomo, conocerá múltiples entradas y pasadizos, nos hará un camino-comento.

-tambien podemos interrumpir la fiesta privada del señor Oswell, secuestrar y obligarlo a llevarnos con la señora O-comento Camille, ambas se miraron.

-separemonos, yo me encargare de asesinarla, de intentar escapar tu detenla y matarla, ¿de acuerdo?-la francesa asintió, y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Camille burlo a algunos guardias, pero eran muchos, tenia que buscar una forma de deshacerse de ellos, cosa que le vino en sorpresa cuando escucho el campanario del enterrador asustado y todos fueron a ver lo que sucedió, supuso que fue obra de Evie.

Se apresuro a colarse por una ventana superior, Camille uso su vista de águila para ver cuantos enemigos había, el segundo y tercer piso infectado de guardias, pero no serian demaciado problema, pudo ver a la señora Oswell, y a Evie no lejos de ella, tomando de rehén al señor Oswell

Algo en ese momento capto la atencion de Camille, en una habitación vacía donde pudo ver archivos importantes, predispuesta se dirigió a la habitación vacía, asesinando a algunos guardias en el camino, pronto llego y no tardo en forzar la entrada.

Camille se abrio paso en la habitación, había varios muebles y estantes y un escritorio al fondo, al parecer era otro despacho, donde Camille pudo ver información valiosa, se dirigió al escritorio y empezo a registrar, viendo una foto, había varios hombres con las caras tachadas, pero el que se encontraba en medio lo pudo reconocer, era el Sr. Weaversbrook, el hombre del periódico que estuvo publicando cartas de Jack, supuso que el resto de los hombres abrían fallecido ya.

-¿buscas tu queso ratoncita?-una voz le hizo sentir el horrendo frío subir por su nuca y barbilla, Camille alzo la vista, viendo a Jack cubrir su rostro con una bolsa.

-Jack…-susurro la chica, guardando la foto y manteniendo distancia-¿vienes a detener a Evie?, es tarde-le advirtió.

-oh la señora Oswell no es mas que un simple peón en mi juego, no tiene ningún valor para mi, a decir verdad, me resulta perfecto la precensia de ustedes dos aqui-confeso Jack, con ese tono tan oscuro pero elegante.

-¿por que Jack?, después de todo lo que vivimos y tu…tu haces estas atrocidades, ¡te enseñamos a ser un asesino para proteger a la clase obrera de Londres!, ¡para protegerla no para matar cual mounstro!-le escupió la francesa.

-¡este es mi credo y mi forma de llevar las cosas!, ¡sus métodos son estúpidos y absurdos!, ¡siguen teniendo fe en la sociedad y esta solo causa caos!, no son mas que una plaga, ustedes y todos, y yo…yo soy la cura-Jack hablo sacando su cuchillo y encaminándose a la mujer.

-¡estas enfermo!-le grito Camille, defendiéndose del ataque del otro, Jack era fuerte y aun mas rápido de lo que Camille esperaba.

Aunque pudo detener su ataque, Jack dio un fuerte puñetazo en su costado, escuchando un Crack en el proceso, y cayo, arrastrándose.

-tu y Jacob me mintieron por mucho tiempo, ¿crees que solo se trata del credo señora Frye?, el me engaño-hablo con repudio.

-¿d-de que estas hablando?, te criamos como tus padres, te quisimos con un hijo, te cuidamos, te llenamos de amor…!-le grito la chica con dificultad.

-¿¡y creen que eso iba a ocultar la verdad de las cosas!?, ¿¡creen que eso ocultaría lo que sucedió con mi madre!?-le grito mientras la acorralaba contra el piso sosteniendola del cuello, Camille abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

-¿c-como…?-.

-tengo oídos en todos lados señora Frye…-alego con burla el hombre, alzando su cuchillo hacia la mujer.

Camille se vio en una difícil situación, pero actuó desenvainando su hoja oculta y cortando la cara de Jack y la bolsa que lo cubría, este soltó un quejido y la solto, echándose hacia atras. La mujer se levanto con dificultad por su costilla rota, mas se alejo mirando al otro, pudo ver como hizo una abertura en la bolsa que lo cubría, y bajo de esta pudo ver la cortada que le causó, había abierto su mejilla, manchando su rostro en sangre, quiso acercarse, dolida por sus propias acciones, pero una sonrisa retorcida la congelo en su sitio.

-prometo que la próxima vez la matare señora Frye-le dijo, y Camille horrorizada salió por la ventana.

Logro escapar de la mansión Oswell, caminando con dificultad, y escucho pasos que se dirigían a ella, se alerto, creyendo que era Jack y saco su arma apuntando a quien se acerco, era Evie.

-¡Evie!, o-oh mon dieu, perdonadme-dijo adolorida y bajando el arma.

-Camille, ¿que sucedió?-interrogó Evie acercándose a sostenerla.

-fue Jack, estaba alli-alego sin explicar mas, la situación era difícil para ella, y por ahora se limitaba a decir lo sucedido.

-¿y por que no me detuvo?-.

-Oswell no le importa, pensaba matarla, pero no importa, conseguí esto-Camille saco una foto-no se que fue de los otros hombres, pero el de en medio, es Weaversbrook, publicaba cartas de Jack en el periódico, Jacob quería que parace, no se que mas fue de el, quizas te cuente lo que ha sucedido y te de información valiosa-le explico dandole la foto.

-bien, antes iré con Abberline, para informarle de todo, tu… estas herida-toco su costado, sacando un gemido de dolor de la otra-sera mejor que te resguardes y te cures, o eso podría empeorar-

-n-no…yo-sintio la mano en su hombro.

-Camille porfavor…no quiero perder a mas familia-Evie le miro con preocupación, tenía la misma mirada de Jacob cuando le pidió irse a Francia, no podía decirle que no.

-…bien, lo haré-asintio.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: La francesa frye desesperada

Camille había escuchado sobre el nuevo ataque, Abberline no quiso hablar de aquello pero Camille logro hacerlo hablar, la mujer fue destripada y vaciada, degollada y humillada, ni era miembro del credo como otras de sus víctimas, tan solo era una prostituta desdichada en su hogar.

La francesa se sentía mejor, aunque el dolor aun estaba, no tan insistente como antes, por su parte ella decidió ir a investigar por su cuenta, pensando en ir a las escenas del crimen de Jack, al final decidió por llegar al hospital mental donde Jacob rescato a Jack.

Una vez llegado alli, Camille se encontró con Evie, la cual lucia agitada.

-Camille, ¿que haces aquí?, tu herida…-

-no importa ahora, estoy mejor Evie-le informo algo tensa-asi que llegastes hasta aquí… -

-Jack no ha echo mas que hacer un juego vil-dijo Evie mirando el sanatorio-se que esta aqui-

-te acompañare Evie-le informo la francesa, esta la miro, pensaba decirle que no, pero la angustia en su mirada le hizo callar y tan solo asentir.

Ambas mujer se internaron en el hospital, habían hombres de Jack y enfermos sueltos por todo el lugar, como una inquietante casa resguardada, Evie y Camille no tuvieron problemas en acabar con los vigilantes, llegando a un calabozo subterráneo, donde habían varias celdas.

Las dos mujeres pudieron ver a través de una puerta, alli, al moribundo Jacob, recostado en el piso, golpeado y nockeado, Camille sintió un terrible peso en su estomago, antes de pegarse a la puerta.

-¡Jacob!-lo llamo, temiendo que ya hubiese lanzado su ultimo suspiro.

-tenemos que sacarlo-agrego Evie con angustia en su voz, buscando forzar la puerta, pero fue imposible-necesitamos la llave…-

-Jack debe tenerla-ambas escucharon una risa al fondo del pasillo.

-tu aun estas herida Camille, yo ire-le advirtió.

-E-Evie..-sostuvo su brazo y le miro preocupada, la gemela Frye era como su familia, siempre la considero asi, era su amiga en las buenas y en las malas, fue siempre cercana a ella, y perderla como perdió a su hermano mayor le llenaba de dolor-…porfavor, no mueras-

Evie miro a Camille, poso su mano impidiéndose hacerle esa promesa, puesto que Jack era letal y fuerte, cualquier cosa podría pasar en esa pelea, se separo y corrio a enfrentarse al destripador.

Camille tembló, temiendo perder a alguien mas, miro nuevamente a celda, observando a su esposo alli, lágrimas empezaron a caer temiendo encontrarlo sin vida, intento forzar de nuevo la puerta pero era imposible, no habría forma de forzarla sin llave. Todo el peso de la situación empezo a jalarla, haciéndola caer de rodillas entre sollozos, quería que nada de eso hubiese pasado, que Jack no hubiera enloquecido, que Jacob estuviera vivo, que su hermano estuviera vivo, el dolor de la perdida era demaciado para su pecho, sentía que si Evie aparecía muerta en manos de Jack su corazón reventaría del dolor.

Pudo escuchar la pelea entre Evie y Jack, la angustia se apodero de Camille, temía ver Jack al fondo del pasillo arrastrando a Evie, y al cabo de una media hora el temor creció, se dispuso a ir a ayudarla cuando vio una sombra, era alguien que arrastraba un cadáver, la francesa trago grueso y sus manos sudaron, mas al ver a Evie, que arrastraba a un Jack inerte soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-ayudame, nadie puede ver el cadáver, si saben que Jack era un asesino…-comenzo a decir Evie, angustiada, Camille se apresuro, saco la llave y le ayudo a arrastrar a Jack hasta la puerta, al abrirla termino de meter el cadáver y cerraron la puerta.

Ambas se miraron por breves segundos y luego a Jacob en el fondo de la celda, Evie tomo la lampara, ambas temían acercarse y encontrarse con no mas que un cadáver. Se acercaron con cuidado, y fue Camille quien se arodillo a su lado tomándolo y alzando su mirada hacia ella, sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver la pinta que Jacob cargaba, hinchado, golpeado, con el orgullo roto, un ojo sangrante, mientras el otro apenas se abrió, mostrando señales de vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazo a el.

-querido…esta vivo-le dijo a la otra, la cual soltó un suspiro de alivio y se acerco a arrodillarse y tomar su mano con suavidad.

La puerta se abrió, Abberline se precipito a la habitación apuntando su arma al cadáver del hombre que tanto aterrorizó Witchapel, que tanto miedo infundo.

-¿q-que sucedió aquí?-interrogo con miedo.

-nada inspector…no paso nada-alego Evie mirándole con serenidad-inspector…necesito que oculte todo, nadie debe saber que Jack el destripador era un asesino-le pidió Evie.

Abberline titubeo, mientras los policías lo llamaban informándole que los periodistas estaban alli, finalmente soltó un largo suspiro, nuevamente decidido a ayudar a la orden de asesinos.

-¡saquen a esos buitres de aquí!-grito a través de la puerta antes de cerrarla y mirar el cadáver.

-Jack murió inspector, se lo prometo-este asintió.

Camille soltaba ligero sollozos de felicidad, alegre de tener a su esposo con vida, se separo un poco para verlo, viendo su mirada derrotada y rota.

-t-tranquilo amor mio…ya todo acabo, estamos aqui-le dijo, antes de besar su frente y volverlo a hundir en sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Camille miro el cuerpo moribundo de su marido, por ahora descansaba bajo el efecto de un calmante, los resultados fueron sin duda horribles, una mano rota, varias costillas, hemorragias internas, múltiples golpes, incluso un ojo herido que el doctor informo que había altas posibilidades de no recuperar la vista de este, el corazón de la señora Frye no podía estar mas despedazado, todo había acabado, si, pero a que costo.

Escuchó la puerta y al voltear observo a Evie entrar, cargaba esa mirada cansada como los últimos días.

-hola…-le saludo, Camille le sonrio como pudo.

-hola Evie…-le dijo viendo como se acercaba a acariciar el rostro de su hermano, dormía de forma profunda aun-lo bueno es que, en unos 5 meses volverá a escalar cada estructura de Londres como antes-le quiso alentar con una sonrisa, esta le miro y asintió sonriendo igual.

-aun asi… todo esto por… un odio irracional-alego Evie suspirando-¿fue todo el asunto de su madre tan horrible?-se dijo mas para si, sin poder creerlo.

-no solo eso…-Camille atrajo la atencion de Evie, y la francesa suspiro- Jacob…Jacob me contó todo un año atrás, antes de empezar a notar un cambio en Jack, el nos escucho hablar, yo le dije a Jacob sobre lo que Jack me contó, esta preocupada por el, y me confesó la verdad, que el peleo contra unos hombres de Starrick poco después de su muerte, tratando de defender a una madre y su hijo, fue imposible para el, la degollaron viva y se llevaron al manicomio, por ordenes pasadas de Starrick-Camille pudo observar la consternación de Evie-y Jacob poco después rescato a Jack, sintiendose culpable por no poder detener la muerte de su madre-explico mirando a otro lado-en el rescate Jacob encontró sus papeles, decían que sufría de alucinaciones y alteración de la realidad constantemente y… vio su nombre real… su nombre era Nathan Starrick-.

Ante la revelación Evie se sorprendio, mirando a Camille sin poder creer sus palabras.

-¿me estas diciendo que Jacob sabia que Jack era el hijo de Starrick y aun asi lo crió?-aseguro.

-si… fue así, se vio tentado a dejarlo a su suerte pero no tuvo el corazón para hacerlo, luego de que Jacob me contara eso imagino que Jack escucho todo, y lo culpo de todo lo que paso-Camille se limpio la lágrimas de su rostro-Jack estaba roto mucho antes, debimos…debimos ser mas cuidadosos-alego Camille con voz temblorosa.

-no te culpes de esto Camille… ni tu ni Jacob tuvieron la culpa de la locura de Jack-se acerco a tomar su hombro en consuelo-se que saldrán adelante-.

Camille le miro, observando su mirada compasiva, sonrio un tanto forzada y asintio, volviendo la mirada a Jacob, observó que este empezo a despertar, asi que se apresuro a acercarse a el.

-querido…-le llamo y este suspiro adolorido.

-uhg…si no estuvieras aquí creería que estoy en el infierno, jodido dolor-alego buscando restarle importancia a este.

-tranquilo Jacob, por ahora solo te queda reposar, yo me quedare hasta que te sientas mejor para ayudar a Camille a poner orden en la hermandad-comentó Evie acercándose a su lado.

-te lo agradezco Evie… volteo a su esposa, tomando su mejilla, cambiando a un semblante de arrepentimiento-yo… querida perdoname, yo no pude evitar que Leonard…-

-no no, Jacob…se que hicistes todo a tu alcance, no te culpes de esto, el no lo haria-le dijo Camille tomando su mano y apresurándose a limpiar sus mejillas-todo ira mejor de ahora en mas…-

Jacob suspiro y asintió, un fuerte estruendo los hizo voltear a la puerta donde se originó el ruido, el joven Frye de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar se hizo paso en la habitación, con una mirada de angustia.

-¡p-padre!-le llamo y corrió a su lado preocupado-o-oh dios padre, temí lo peor cuando dejastes de enviarnos cartas y cuando madre también dejo de hacer precensia de ella, m-me alegro tanto de que estén vivos-dijo el joven angustiado.

-bueno, estoy en una pieza-alego Jacob sonriendole un poco para calmarlo, en la puerta tambien entro Paul.

-pude haberlo contenido pero es tan terco como ustedes dos-confeso el francés mientras se acercaba a el-uhg…¿que sucedió con Jack?-pregunto, queriendo oir buenas noticias.

-Murió-dijo Evie sin mas.

-entiendo…¿y donde esta Leonard…?-interrogo al no encontrarlo alli, el silencio se apodero de la habitación, respondiendo a su pregunta-oh…-suspiro-parece que Jack hizo mas de lo que podríamos creer-

-si, pero murió asi que ya no sera mas un problema-Jacob soltó tomando la mano de su esposa e hijo-me alegro que estén bien..-

-y nosotros que…estes vivo-alego Thomas a su padre sonriendo un poco.


	4. Chapter 4

Final: Camille Frye se despide

Lydia observó la foto en la repisa, la foto de sus abuelos hacia ya unos años atrás, lucían jóvenes y joviales y vestían con ropa de nobles, recordó que su abuela Camille le contó la historia de esa foto, que ellos no solían tomarse fotos debido a que un asesino debía nacer y morir sin siquiera existir en la sociedad o ser recordado.

Camille le había dicho a Jacob que quería tener una foto linda con el, como la de sus padres, algo que tener en posesión valiosa, y aunque Jacob no tenia gran interes en vestir de gala y posar por 10 minutos frente a una de esas endemoniadas cámaras, no podía decirle que no a su amada, de esa forma robo un traje de un tal Werricks, por mera diversión y se tomaron aquella foto juntos, y si que lucían bien.

Su abuela fue una mujer agraciada en belleza y fuerza, ella la admiraba al igual que a su abuelo y su tía abuela Evie, eran la cabeza de la hermandad inglesa, y aun apesar de los acontecimientos en el 89 por causa de Jack el destripador, sus abuelos le contaron que salieron adelante con regocijo.

Lydia miro ahora la foto de sus padres, se la habían enviado de un viaje a América, con una firma de ellos en la esquina y un "te amamos" escrito alli. Lydia no dudaba del amor de sus padres, aunque ella no podía especificar sentir lo mismo por ellos puesto que era escasa las veces que había visto a Thomas y Lucia Frye, pero al cabo eran sus padres, estuvieron alli unos años, y no podía odiarlos por lo que eran.

-¿te has levantado tan temprano Lydia?-escucho el acento francés y al voltear vio a sus abuelos, una anciana Camille y un viejo Jacob le sonrieron.

-oh si, quería estar lista para la lección de hoy-comento Lydia, acomodando sus ropas.

Es cierto que la Frye no tuvo mayor interes en los asesinos mas de jóven, que su fin en la vida era ser una joven ilustre, pero luego de una horrible experiencia en manos templarías y ver la influencia de estos en el mundo, acepto sin chistar ser entrenada por sus abuelos.

-siempre tan preparada, bien, entonces no esperemos mas-comento Jacob abriéndole la puerta-vamos vamos querida-.

Lydia sonrio y asintió, empezando a marchar con sus abuelos.


End file.
